Just a bit of nauseas
by LouphiaTheHobbit
Summary: Lanie's being sick... Someone's pretty worried... and I really don't want to give away too much. Pairing is Lanie/Esposito and I worte this 'cause there faaar to less about them out there... ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This will be a rather short story, one or two more chapters are planned. I first wanted this to be a oneshot but decided to go for a handfull of chapters :)**

**hope you like it and don't forget to review... =)**

**To eveyone who's following my other Castle story 'I send this just in case...': next chapter is in the making, I have a bit of a writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: don't own nothing- but you know... Christmas isn't THAT far away... ;)**

**AN: I don't want to confuse you, Lanie and Esposito are NOT at the beginning of their relationship!**

**PS: Enjoy... and. review. please.**

**

* * *

**

Lanie Parish took a deep breath before beginning to cut the dead body in front of her open.

A slight wave of nauseas hit her when blood came out of the wound but she ignored it.

This was a child she was supposed to be examining, cutting up children has always been the hardest part of her job.

She took another deep breath and set for the second cut. This time it wasn't a slight wave of nauseas that hit her- from one moment to the other she felt an incredibly forceful wave nauseas hitting her.

With a loud clutter the scalpel fell out of her trembling hand and she backed away from the body.

What the hell was happening to her? This wasn't the first autopsy she did on a child and she had seen bodies that looked far worse than this one.

Leaning against the other autopsy table she closed her eyes, desperately fighting the violent urge to vomit.

This was not normal and certainly not supposed to be happening. Though, it was the third time this week she felt sick without a reason.

The first time she thought she ate something wrong and brushed it off, the second time she brushed it off as warning that she might be catching virus but this time she had no explanation.

Also, it didn't get any better. Her hands made contact with the cold metal of the table trying to regain some composure. She didn't hear the footsteps coming until the door opened. Without opening her eyes she forced a professional smile on her face but when she heard who came down to visit her and her dead bodies she let the smile slip.

"Hey, Doc. Good news, we clos…" Esposito stopped when he saw his girlfriend clinging to an empty autopsy table for dear life and forgot everything about the "we stay professional at work" – bit.

"Jesus, Lanie what's wrong?" he said, his voice heavy with sudden worry.

She opened her eyes and managed a weak smile.

"Just a bit of… nausea" she murmured, closing her eyes again, pressing on hand onto her stomach.

She felt his hand on her back, his thumb lightly brushing up and down.

"Can I get you something do drink?"

She shook her head.

"Come on, we're going outside. A bit of fresh air is going to help"

Lanie smiled weakly at him when he carefully slid an arm around her waist and slowly led her outside.

Lanie's knees still wobbly, the couple leaning into each other, they made their way outside and the air really made her feel better. Even if it was just a tiny bit.

"Thanks" she whispered. Still leaning into him, having forgotten all about their agreement to play things professional at work. She felt him squeeze her lightly and she tried to steady her breath.

"Have you considered seeing a doctor?" her boyfriend asked cautiously. He knew she was stubborn as hell when it came to things like that and he also knew she had been sick before, brushing it as a virus and eating something wrong.

She shook her head and inhaled deeply.

"It's just a bit of nauseas" she replied, her voice more normal.

He looked at her, worry still on his face.

"Okay. But if this happens again, you gotta see a doctor. No matter if I have to cuff you and drag you there."

She laughed at him, slapping him lightly on his arm.

"Thanks". She smiled warmly, letting him pull her in a hug.

"You better, cariñio?"

The pet name made her smile grow wider she allowed herself to snuggle into his body and inhale his scent. Something about him was incredibly soothing and the way he was stroking her back made her feel like nothing bad could ever happen to her as long as she was in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, chapter 2 is up! Thanks for the reviews, I'm really glad you like the story. And I must admit that writing Lanie/Esposito is a lot more fun that Caskett =)**

**Anyway. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review… **

**PS: I guess you all guessed where this is going, right? ;)**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Lanie woke up to her annoyingly loud alarm clock. It was nice am, not that early but she still felt tired.

With a sight she rolled on Javier's side of the bed, burring her head in his pillow. She hated the nights they weren't on call duty together, forcing them to sneak out of the apartment leaving the other behind.

Last night had been such a night. At 4 am Javier's mobile phone started ringing and they both woke up, knowing it was about a new case.

"Go back to sleep, cariñio" he had murmured into her hair, brushing a soft kiss on her forehead be fore he left. The moment he left the room she was back asleep, at least she couldn't remember hearing a door closing or the sound of leaving footsteps.

Glancing at the alarm clock she growled in defeat- she really had to get up when she didn't want to be late for work.

As soon as she tiptoed into the kitchen she found a piece of paper lying near the coffee machine. She smiled, knowing it was from him. She briefly wondered when the whole thing between them became so ridiculously domestic.

They had started dating about two years ago and it hadn't taken them long to move in together. She liked the settled life. At first it was a little weird, being with the same guy for longer than a few weeks but she liked it. She liked him. And she liked sharing her life with him.

Only half awake she made herself a cup of coffee, reaching for the note.

_The case will suck without you, guess I'll be home late today. How about I bring takeout with me?_

_See you at work. Love you._

She smiled softly. Yes, domestic. But in a good way.

Inhaling the scent of her freshly brewed coffee she intended to sit on the coach but the slightly familiar feeling of nauseas began to grow in her stomach. Again. She was well aware that rolling your eyes at yourself was pretty ridiculous but she couldn't help it. Taking the cup to her mouth the nauseas got stronger and within seconds she found herself on the hurried way to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she was sitting on the floor in the bathroom, leaning against the wall near the toilet. Part of her was glad that Javier wasn't home because she had no doubt at all that he really would have dragged her to a doctor immediately- in cuffs if necessary. But another part of her really wanted him there with her, telling her it was going to be okay.

After a few more minutes of musing about the sickness she got up, feeling remarkably better and made her way into the kitchen again. Holding her breath she took the cup of coffee and emptied it into the sink.

She shook her head. Half an hour ago she felt ready to throw up till there was nothing left inside her and now she felt like nothing had happened. Weird…

* * *

By the time Lanie arrived at the morgue her phone beeped, signaling a new text message. Flipping it open she saw it was Javier.

_I really wish Perlmutter'd just dissolve into thin air… he's been making weird comments all night long. And I miss you. _

She couldn't fight the grin forming on her face, quickly thinking of something to reply.

_Believe me I'd much rather have you waiting for me in the morgue than two dead bodies… takeout sound great, by the way_

Putting her phone back into her pocket she got ready to examine the first body.

Thankfully she made it through the morning without more sickness and when she finished the autopsy on the first body it was around lunchtime.

She was about to fish her phone out of her pocket to call Javier in order to check if she could talk him into a short lunch break when the door to the morgue burst open. A fuming Kate Beckett made her way into the room, a cup of steaming hot coffee in her hand.

"I hate him" she stated, quickly approaching Lanie.

"Who do you hate?" she already knew the answer but the smell of Kate's coffee was setting off the nauseas. Again.

"Castle" Kate hissed.

Lanie shook her head. Not a good idea she noticed seconds lather as she felt her stomach protesting. She took a deep breath.

"We know you don't hate him, girl" she managed before she had to admit defeat and couldn't fight the nauseas any longer. Turning away from Kate and the god damned coffee she grabbed a bowl, allowing her stomach to get rid of the toast she had for breakfast.

She could hear Kate talking. Her friend was worried, obviously, but she didn't really pay attention. This really had to stop, She couldn't carry on being sick for no reason. Especially not at work.

Once the nausea had passed a little, she could finally concentrate on what Kate was saying.

"Are you okay, Lanie? Lanie? What's wrong with you? Can I get you something?"

Lanie shook her head. God, she was tired…

"Let me at least call Esposito" Kate said softly.

She was a tiny bit surprised that her friend didn't protest but nodded, feebly adding

"Could you please put the coffee away?"

While Kate was emptying the cup she hit speed dial 4, waiting for Esposito to pick up his phone.

Lanie heard only Kate's part of the conversation while she cleaned herself up.

When Kate said "Nah, it's nothing 'bout the case, you better come down to the morgue" she could imagine the half worried, half confused "What?".

"Lanie's been sick" Kate explained.

It was then that Lanie realized that she was up for a visit at the doctor and her suspicion proved to be right, as her boyfriend stormed into the morgue minutes later, Kate leaving silently, motioning her to call later.

"For the love of God, Lanie, will you please go and see a doctor?" he burst out, reaching for her hand, squeezing it gently.

She sighted and nodded with a slight pout, which made him laugh a little.

"Promise me you get yourself an appointment for tomorrow, okay?" he asked, the concern written all over his face.

"Promised" she said, again touched by the amount of concern and love that was visible on his face. She brought one hand to his cheek and stroke it tenderly with her thumb.

"I love you" she said gently.

"I love you too" he replied with this grin on his lips that made her world lit up like a million suns were shining down on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up, I hope you like it 'cause I do ;) One more to go, though. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

By the time Javier finally made it home, a bag with takeout in one hand, a few folders of paperwork in the other, he found Lanie lying on the couch, tight asleep.

The sight made him smile. She looked so peaceful the way she snuggled into the thin blanket, which was covering her, so unlike the usually energetic and snappy woman he had had a mad crush on before getting to know her better and going from having a mad crush on her to falling madly hopeless and utterly uncontrollable in love with her.

He carefully made his way into the kitchen, sat down the folders and put some food on a plate. He briefly considered letting Lanie sleep but when he saw no plate or bowl indicating she had eating something he decided against it.

He made his way into the living room and kneeled down next to her head.

"I'm home, cariñio" he whispered, gently brushing a kiss on her nose.

She opened her eyes sleepily and looked at him, a slight smile forming on her lips.

God, he loved seeing her wake up.

"Hi" she murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

Resting his forehead against her he just looked at her, captured by the way her dark eyes sparkled despite the sleepiness he could read in them.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better, actually"

She didn't want to talk about the incident in the morgue. If she was honest, all she wanted was go to bed, burry her head into his chest, feel his arms around her waist and fall asleep to the sound of his breath.

"Before you ask, yes, I made an appointment. Tomorrow, early evening" she whispered, suppressing a yawn.

"Good. You want me to come with you, cariñio?"

She studied his face for a moment, then nodded.

"As long as you don't have a case, I'd really like that."

"Call me when you get going, I'll try to get the evening off then" he said softly.

_Ridiculously domestic_ an overly cheerful voice was singing in her head and by the way Javier looked at her he seemed to be hearing something similar.

"'Kay… Let me get you something to eat" he said, smiling at her. He got up to his feet, reaching for her hand, pulling her with him into the kitchen.

While he was placing the Chinese takeout he brought with him on two plates, Lanie had her arms around his waist, her head resting at his shoulder.

An hour later they were getting ready for bed and finally, Lanie could to what she had longed for all day long: snuggle up on him, forget about the outside world and slowly drift to sleep while he told her something about the case

* * *

When Javier woke up the next morning he was lying in bed alone.

_Where's she? _A tiny, panicky voice in his head demanded to know.

Last night none of them had been on call duty and he was pretty sure Lanie wouldn't just go out for a walk without letting him know. Maybe an emergency a work? No. He would have heard her cell phone.

He got up and made his way to the door, opening it, he called for her.

"Lanie? Where are you?"

She clearly wasn't in the kitchen, the living room was empty as well. This left only the bathroom but he didn't hear the shower running.

He knocked at the door softly. "Lanie?"

He heard her say something but didn't get it through the wooden door.

"Are you okay?" he was beginning to get worried.

His question was answered seconds later when he heard a sound that reminded him strongly of vomiting. This was enough.

He pushed the door open and rushed to her side. The sight almost broke his heart. Lanie was sitting in front of the toilet, her usually dark skin scarily pale and her expression was utterly miserable. He kneeled down by her side and brushed her hair from her face.

"Cariñio…" he murmured, at a loss for words.

She was about to say something but suddenly turned away from him, again facing the toilet. He got up, grabbed a towel and let a bit of cold water run on it. Getting back down he handed her the towel, receiving a weak but grateful smile

"When you're better I'm taking you to the doctor" he said, his voice low but there was clearly no room for discussion.

Surprisingly, Lanie didn't even try to tell him otherwise. She just nodded and smiled at him when he took her hand. Her simile was getting stronger and he allowed himself to simile back at her.

He got up, offering here a hand, which she accepted with another smile. For a moment they were just standing in the bathroom, Lanie still looking ill, smiling lovingly at each other.

"I'll call the precinct" Javier said, his voice low in order to not break the spell. Lanie nodded slightly, seeming distracted by his warm hand on hers and his smile.

* * *

One hour later they were sitting in the waiting room, Lanie looking better than before, though terribly exhausted and Javier shooting worried glances at his girlfriend, as though he was scared she'd collapse any moment.

When a nurse finally approached them, Javier took Lanie's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Ms Parish?" the nurse asked, looking at Lanie.

She nodded and got up, Javier rising with her. The nurse gave him a questioning look and was about to protest but Lanie began to speak sooner than her.

"It's okay, I want him to come with me"

For some reason her words made his heart flutter. Sometimes, when he didn't expect something that confirmed that they were kind of belonging together, it made him feel like he was falling in love all over again. Every time a bit harder than before.

A moment later they seated in front of the doctor, a slightly gray haired, stern looking woman.

"So, Ms Parish… what can I do for you?"

When Lanie didn't answer immediately, Javier knew she was biting the inside of her lip. She always did that when she was thinking. It was one of the incredibly cute things about her.

"I'm being sick. For no reason", she stated after thinking for another moment. She seemed unsure of what to say, it was, after all, just a bit of nausea.

The doctor looked at her closely. "How often have you been sick?"

"Five or six times in the past week", Lanie admitted, looking slightly unhappy.

She could feel his eyes on her, knowing she should have told him about yesterday morning.

"This week? Any particular time?" the doctor raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"Mostly in the morning" Lanie answered.

"Have you any ideas what might cause the nausea?"

Javier wasn't sure why, but somehow he had a feeling the doctor was biting back a grin.

"Well… I considered eating something bad, but than the two of us would have been sick. I also thought it might be a bug but I feel totally healthy, just a bit tired sometimes. And when I started an autopsy on a child… but it wasn't the first time. And then there was the smell of coffee but I have no clue how this could… I always have coffee in the morning!"

A small simile formed on Javier's lips when Lanie complained about coffee making her sick. Apart from that the look on the older woman's face was priceless, when Lanie told about the autopsy.

"Okay… So you're being sick in the morning, for no apparent reason, the smell of coffee makes you sick and you're being somewhat tired?"

Lanie nodded. The doctor looked from Lanie to Javier and back. Then she smiled.

"Have you considered a pregnancy?" she asked gently.

The silence that followed was deafening and both, Lanie and Javier were looking utterly dumbfounded at the doctor.

* * *

**Alright, dear friends… give me reviews I'll give you the final chapter ;) Plus I think I'll write a drabble-sequel. Anyone interested?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A hearty hello to everyone reading this story! Here is the final chapter and I'd really really like it if you reviewed non the less!**

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to, well, review :D!**

**

* * *

**

Lanie was still starring at the gently smiling doctor as she tried to understand what she just heard.

_Have you considered a pregnancy?_

She hadn't. Come to think of it, it was pretty stupid that neither of them had thought of that possibility…

But now that she _was _thinking, it was possible. If not even the only explanation.

A mixture of excitement, fear and an overwhelming happiness rushed through her, making her wonder what Javier was feeling right now.

What were they going to do if she really was pregnant?

* * *

He couldn't help it. A grin was slowly appearing on his face, despite the uncertainty and the surprise-factor of the situation. Could it really be?

If anyone had asked him what he was feeling right now he wouldn't have had an answer. Too many feeling were running trough him- surprise, a tinge of fear, excitement and a fair amount of sudden happiness among them.

* * *

Both heard the doctor's slightly amused voice from far away.

"I take it you haven't considered a pregnancy then?"

"No" Javier piped up, gathering up the courage to look at his girlfriend. Much to his relief she shot him an almost shy glance, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Okay, I'd advise you to take a test as soon as possible" the doctor said, getting up to lead the still stunned couple out of the room.

Once they left the building, they turned to each other, starting to speak at the same moment.

"What if…" Lanie began.

"Do you…" said Javier.

They looked at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to continue.

"I didn't expect that" Lanie finally said, biting her lip in that adorable way.

"Me neither" he said, taking both her hands in his.

"What if she's right?". Suddenly Lanie looked him straight in the eyes and he read a mixture of fear and hope in them.

He shrugged and smiled at her.

"I guess… we're going to be parents then"

Her smile was back and in the split of a second she was in his arms and he was hugging her back and they were kissing each other tenderly.

* * *

After taking a detour to a nearby drugstore they made their way home, feeling like they were watching themselves from above. The situation seemed way to unreal to be really happening but Lanie was pretty sure it was real because when Javier wasn't looking she had pinched her arm to check if she wasn't dreaming.

After a large glass of water for Lanie and a cup of black tea for Javier (he hated tea, but Lanie had threatened to 'make him pay, big time' if he brewed coffee while she was in the same building) she vanished into the bathroom.

Five minutes later she emerged, looking more nervous than Javier had ever seen her. She carefully placed the pregnancy test on the far end of the kitchen counter and turned to him.

She was about to say something but her stomach rumbled before she could even open her mouth. He laughed lightly and returned to working on pancakes.

"What are you thanking me for?" she asked teasingly, a grin creeping to her face. He turned around, smiling.

"For being you" he said sincerely.

Her eyes were sparkling and she moved closer to him, taking the spoon out of his hand.

She licked her lips, an indication that she was nervous.

"What's it?" he asked.

She took a deep breath.

"What if I really am… " she paused and took another deep breath, "pregnant?"

He wasn't sure but he thought he saw her eyes become a bit misty when she looked at him.

Taking back the spoon he studied it and looked back at her.

"I know we didn't plan this, but if you really are pregnant… I meant what I said earlier. We're going to be parents. And I think… I'm going to be the happiest person on earth"

A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb tenderly.

First he was worried he said something wrong but after she regained composure she nodded.

"Thank you" she whispered before resting her head at his chest.

'Everything for you, cariñio" he murmured into her hair, pressing a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

Two pancakes and ten minutes later the alarm clock went off. Lanie jumped in her seat and eyed her boyfriend nervously.

"Do you want me to take it?" he asked gently, sensing how uncomfortable she was. Lanie nodded and closed her eyes for a moment.

He got up and went to the kitchen counter, his eyes never leaving Lanie.

Before he could speak Lanie's eyes shot open.

"Can you look at it first?" she blurted.

Javier nodded and turned around, taking the stick into his hands. He looked at her once again before taking a deep breath, looking at the result.

A pink line was clearly visible, leaving no doubt that the test was positive.

Lanie was watching Javier nervously. Suddenly his expression changed from nervous to excited and she didn't need the words he whispered a moment later to confirm her suspicion.

"We're going to be… parents" he whispered in awe, a smile growing on his lips.

And once again Lanie flew into his arms and this time he picked her up and swirled her around, Lanie giggling like a small girl.

When he put her down he looked at her teasingly.

"Since when do you giggle, cariñio?" he asked.

She bit her lip in order to hold back another giggle and shrugged.

"I can't believe it…" she said "I can't believe I'm actually pregnant"

"Me neither. But I… I like the thought" he smiled.

She nodded.

"Do you have an idea… when it happened?" she asked after pulling a still grinning Javier to the coach.

He looked at her, trying to think of a night they made love without protection. He shook his head.

"There are quite a few possible dates, I think" he said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah" Lanie sighted, the small smile back on her lips.

"There was the night after we went to that restaurant where they had this French menus and this really good wine."

"And the morning after that night", she added nodding.

"And after that case with dead guy who was killed by his murderer's pet snake"

"And the morning after", Lanie added again.

"And the one time in the rest room where Castle almost walked in on us"

"Oh and in your car when we both forgot our keys at the precinct"

"And when we finally made our way back to the precinct and back home with the keys…"

They both knew they could've continued listing occasion for quite some time.

"Well, we weren't exactly… careful" she said and suddenly she was laughing and he joined her and they knew that everything was exactly how it should be. Maybe not planned but perfect none the less.

The End

* * *

**Okay, again a reminder to review- it's really important to me because it does not only keep me going but I want to know who's interested in their story and would like to see a sequel cause I have something in mind… =) Plus writing Lanie/Esposito is absolutly great- i can totally recommend it ;)**

**PS: Sorry if I didn't really mach their characters, it's quite challenging to write those two because we know so much less about them than about Beckett and Castle…**


End file.
